Hokages and the Shinigami Realm
by ItachiLeeHatake
Summary: This story is about the afterlife of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze. Whether it was fate or misfortune that they had their souls taken by the Death God, the four Hokages now have no choice but to linger in such a undesirable realm. As if that isn't troubling enough, now a mysterious and dangerous shinobi appears in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami Realm- A timeless dimension within the Death God itself. All souls taken by the Shinigami exist in this realm. This dimension is white and blank. All souls appear the way their physical vessels were when their souls left the Human Realm. Also, all souls who enter this realm have unlimited chakra.

The story begins...

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, and Minato, the four former Hokages, are sitting on wooden chairs that Hashirama created and having a discussion over a table that was also created by Hashirama. Minato looks up at a floating, wooden cage containing a giant orb of orange chakra.

"Lord First, I couldn't thank you enough for suppressing the kyuubi's chakra. I would've been driven mad if the sinister chakra roamed freely." Minato states.

"Young Minato, the pleasure is mine. You have spread on the Will of Fire to the next generation, so it's the least I can do." Hashirama replies, completely sincere.

"Yes, I couldn't have wished for a better successor." Hiruzen says, nodding his head in agreement.

"I also couldn't have dreamed of someone better to choose to keep the Will of Fire burning brightly." Tobirama implies, referring to Hiruzen.

"Same goes for you, younger brother." Hashirama tells Tobirama. "Plus, through my Mokuton, I can sense that the kyuubi's chakra is becoming less sinister, thus becoming less of a nuisance to control. Minato, do you think it has anything to do with your boy, Naruto?"

"Most certainly. The last time I've seen him, he was an amazing 16 year old shinobi. With his...mother's Uzumaki blood, his father's dreams and our...master Jiraiya's teachings, he is sure to one day master the Demon Fox. After seeing what a fine shinobi he has become at such a young age, I think it's safe to say that he will soon surpass us all."

"Indeed." Hiruzen says.

"Very reassuring." Tobirama includes, slightly grinning.

"So it seems the Uzumaki clan can finally rest in peace and sustain their good name." Hashirama assumes.

"Definitely." Minato agrees.

* * *

"Oh...forgive me. It seems I've forgotten how even hearing the word 'Uzumaki' makes you feel." Hashirama genuinely apologizes.

"It's okay. Yes, I miss Kushina and Naruto, but I know they are happy; they would want me to be happy. So, I will try my best to make the feeling mutual." Minato says.

"We share your pain, for I greatly miss Biwako." Hiruzen reassures Minato.

"Mito..." Hashirama mumbles, his brown eyes suddenly as deep as the deepest ocean.

"I can't say I feel the same. I was far too dedicated in my jutsu research, specifically Edo Tensei. What a mistake that was. If I haven't had created that regrettable technique, then my brother and I would be in the Heaven Realm right now, living eternally in peace." Tobirama states, shaking his head.

"Forgive me, sensei. If I hadn't failed my student, Orochimaru, you and Lord First wouldn't be burdened to exist in this realm. Also, I should've thought of a better way to seal your souls..." Hiruzen says, beginning to drown in regret.

Hashirama slams his hand on the table. "Enough you two. You haven't even a chance at peace if you two won't forgive yourselves. Plus, if existing forever with fellow Leaf shinobi is a burden then I'll gladly accept it."

"Agreed. Although, I just can't believe that this is our final destination. I just can't believe we are fated to never see our loved ones again. There has to be a way out of here, but how?" Minato wonders.

The four troubled Hokages all begin to zone-out as they analyze the situation they're in as they never have before.

'Hmmm' and 'tsk' are the only sounds that they form.

"I've thought this through once, before you three got here. Now, with the four of our minds working out the problem, then maybe a solution will be found." Minato suggests.

The four Hokages think in unison.

"I've got nothing." Hiruzen says.

"Same..." Hashirama whispers, disappointed that he couldn't come to a better conclusion.

"Sorry, it seems my jutsu intelligence renders useless in this situation." Tobirama informs the others.

Minato crosses his arms over his chest to compose himself. _Kushina...Naruto._.."There just has to be a way!"

All of a sudden, something completely unexpected occurs.

An enormous blinding flash of light appears about 10 feet away from the Hokages. Instinctively they all jump from their chairs and prepare to attack as soon as the flash is gone. Minato readies a Rasengan, Hiruzen takes out shuriken to prepare his Shadow Shuriken jutsu, Tobirama weaves a sign for a water jutsu, and Hashirama prepares to use his Mokuton. The light dims down until it is completely gone. The four of them rub their eyes and looks toward where the flash came from. They see a man standing there...

* * *

"Impossible, that eye..." Tobirama says, stunned.

"I don't...believe...it.." Hashirama says, his voice low.

"No way..." Hiruzen states.

"You are...the Sage of The Six Paths!" Hashirama exclaims.

Tobirama, Hiruzen, and Hashirama each gets down on one knew and bows their heads. Minato stays standing in an aggressive stance, hands trembling...

"Minato boy, show some respect for the true God of Shinobi." Hiruzen tells his successor.

Minato clenches his teeth as he speaks, a sure sign of anger. He even has a hard time getting his words out, due to his mysterious rage.

"Show...respect...for the...man..that attacked Konoha...17 years ago? Show respect...for the man..who attempted to kill my...son...and killed me and my wife?"

Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen all stand there confused. The man denies nothing Minato just said...

"Yes, his left eye is the legendary rinnegan. But take a look at his right eye." Minato demands his fellow Hokages.

Hashirama focuses on the right hole of the mysterious man's mask. "A sharingan!"  
_  
_The three mistaken Hokages rise slowly into defensive positions.

Minato nods, pleased that his comrades now understand the situation. "Also, since when have you heard a story of the Sage of the Six Paths in which he wears a mask?"

"Never..." Tobirama says, his gaze blank and distant.

"None that I recall of.." Hashirama answers.

"Same.." Hiruzen agrees.

"Lords, he is none other than the masked man that attacked Konoha and unleashed the kyuubi 17 years ago!" Minato announces, his narrow eyes focused on the seemingly dangerous shinobi.

"Indeed I am. Nice to see you again, fourth Hokage."


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi: "I'm honored to meet you all...but my honor will not save you."

Minato, Hiruzen, and Tobirama don't respond for they are still analyzing the situation.

Hashirama breaks the silence. "The way you entered this realm is absolutely different then the way we entered. How did you get here?"

"You see, my sharingan allows me to travel through space and time. With the extraordinary powers of my rinnegan combined with my space-time technique, I can travel through realms...without bieng dead. Also, I can obliterate souls, erasing one's existence completely with my rinnegan's human path ability."

Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen all jump back 50 feet, though Minato doesn't move an inch.

"Lords, remember he can teleport without seals, so distance won't be a factor." Minato reminds them.

"Right." Tobirama replies.

The three jump back to Minato's side.

"Well, what do you want with us? We're dead after all. Your hatred towards the Leaf couldn't be that strong, so strong that you want to try to destroy all Hokages." Minato says.

Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen gasp simultaneously.

Hashirama steps forward. "If you so much as touched a hair on my granddaughter!"

Hiruzen clenches his fists. "I hope for your sake that she is alive and healthy!"

Tobi just shrugs. "Hmph. No, no. I can assure you that the fifth Hokage is alive, but I can't promise that she's healthy. You see, I declared war on the entire shinobi world. My...ally, Kabuto, has perfected your technique, Tobirama. He has summoned many formidable shinobi to increase our morale, including Madara Uchiha, who is fighting your dear Tsunade as we speak."

Expressions of shock show on each Hokage's face.

"No!...why does she have to fight Madara?...why him?" Hashirama questions, feeling as troubled as ever.

Tobirama places his hand over his face with shame. "I have doomed them all with my creation...sorry my grandniece."

Hiruzen's knees slightly buckle. "She's still too young..."

Minato's stance remains the same, obviously and surprisingly calm. "Have faith my friends, as long as she carries the Will of Fire then there is hope. Masked man, wha-"

"You can call me 'Tobi'." Tobi interrupts.

Minato continues. "...Tobi, what is Naruto doing in this war?"

"Well, I'm fighting him right now." Tobi answers.

Minato and the others glance at one another, confused.

"Let me explain myself. I had my partner, Zetsu, clone me to keep Naruto busy while I take care of more important matters."

"What would those matters be?" Minato demands.

Tobi points up at the orange sphere of chakra. "For one, I need to gather the kyuubi's chakra that has been sealed with you, Minato."

Minato doesn't look surprised one bit because he has already expected that. "And two?"

"I need to destroy all your souls. I fear my partner Kabuto has found a way to summon you all from this realm. He will use the extreme power of the Hokages against me when the war is over. As you know, shinobi in their edo forms are much more dangerous because the only way to defeat them is to seal them. So I'll rather get rid of you all now while you're just souls."

"Well, why can't you just attack Kabuto?" Hiruzen asks.

"He is suspicious of me as I am him so attacking him would be a risk I am not willing to take."

Minato nods his head to the other Hokages. "I see, well let's get to it, Tobi."

* * *

Hiruzen pulls out a shuriken and Minato notices.

_He's going to use his Shadow Shuriken jutsu_ Minato says in thought. "Lord Third, it's useless. Tobi can become intangi-." He tells Hiruzen, trying to warn him.

Hiruzen throws the projectile. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

Tobi doesn't move an inch. "As the Fourth Hokage said, it's usel-"

The shuriken makes contact with Tobi.

"Impossible!" Tobi exclaims. He then materializes and the shuriken goes right through him.

Minato stands there, astonished.

_I'd better stay on the defensive for now _Tobi says internally.

Hiruzen settles back from his offensive stance. "Minato, I've interrupted your sentence, what was it you were going to speak of?"

"Well, it's strange. When I fought Tobi that night of my death, he was able to become intangible, thus making my attacks render useless. The only way I got him was with my Flying Raijin Level 2, a technique that requires perfect timing and the element of surprise. But, the jutsu you've just performed lacked the element of surprise and timing, so he should've turned intangible and avoided the attack, but that obviously didn't happen. The shuriken made contact when he became intangible and the shuriken went through him when he materialized. Hmmm..."

Hiruzen looks as if Minato's answer was of no assistance. "What does all of this mean?"

Tobi looks troubled for the first time he entered the realm. _I myself would also like to know why my technique is switched around..._

"I've come to the conclusion that because the four of us are souls and Tobi is alive, we cannot touch him. He shouldn't even be able to see us." Minato says.

"It must be another remarkable ability of the Rinnegan to be able to see souls." Hashirama assumes.

Tobirama nods in agreement. "It seems so."

"Well that still hasn't broken the surface to how my shuriken hit him when he becomes intangible." Hiruzen states.

"I'd say it's because his intangible state is very similar to that of a soul's. Living objects cannot touch souls or ghost, nor can they touch Tobi when he's intangible. Souls and Tobi's intangibleness are basically the same kind of form, that is your shuriken made contact with him while he was intangible. Well, intangible to objects of the real world, I should say. His normal state is technically intangible since we are souls." Minato correctly assumes.

_I see. So, this means I'm going to fight them the opposite of how I would fight someone who's living. _

Minato resumes his explanation. "Remember he must 'materalize' to warp someone, so do not let him touch you. Also, it seems his Rinnegan gives him extraordinary powers, so extraordinary that he can be even be a threat to beings not of the real world, so be cautious."

"We are souls, which mean we are only made up of chakra. Tobi is alive, which means he is mostly made up of flesh. Things of nature like medicine, drugs, poison, and pollen have no effect on us, but as for Tobi..." An invisible light bulb suddenly appears above Hashirama's head.

"Brother, I understand where you are getting at. Minato, Hiruzen, jump!" Tobirama commands, though not in a superior-like tone.

Tobirama, Hiruzen, and Minato all jump as high as they can.

Hashirama clamps his hands together. "Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!"

* * *

A grand forest of flowering trees emerges from underneath Hashirama. Minato, Hiruzen, and Tobirama lands on a giant peddle. A bundle of roots makes it way toward Tobi with deadly speed. But, the roots go straight through him.

"What a nuisance of an ability." Hashirama says.

"Indeed it is, but we will find a way to defeat him." Minato states, absolute confidence in his voice.

Tobirama balances himself on the motioning peddle. "Yes, we will. But we're going to have to be able to see him in order to do that."

Due to Hashirama's large scale jutsu, Tobi is out of the Hokages' sight.

Minato slowly shakes his head from side to side. "This isn't good. Tobi can roam through the forest without making the slightest noise, due to his intangibleness. I'd better mark you all with my Flying Thunder God seal, so I can be of assistance if anything sudden were to happen."

Minato places the FTG seal on Tobirama and Hiruzen. Then, he jumps down to Hashirama to do the same. As Minato is in the air, a few yards from Hashirama, somewhere down in the forest...

"Shinra Tensei!" Tobirama shouts from an undetectable location.

The entire forest is destroyed from the inside out. Thanks to Minato's legendary reflexes, he avoids the impact and teleports to Tobirama and Hiruzen and catches them. Minato didn't make it to Hashirama in time to place his FTG seal on him. So, Hashirama was sent soaring in the air, out of the reach of the other Hokages. Hashirama came crashing down at high speeds and hit the ground with a devastating thump.

"Hashirama!" Tobirama calls out to his brother, then goes running to his aid.

Minato and Hiruzen quickly follow. As they run towards Hashirama, his form turns into wood.

Tobirama comes to a stop—Hiruzen and Minato as well—and even comes close to smiling, which he almost never does. "A wood clone? Thank the heavens."

From behind the three, Hashirama emerges from a destroyed root. "I'm fine. I've studied the rinnegan in my living days, so I know it would be wise to prepare if I were to ever go against it. Therefore, I made a clone. But, I am not sure what would've happened if I did collide with the ground with such force, being that we're souls."

"Interesting...that has never occured to me. We have sparred with each other many times in this form, but this is our first real battle in this realm. I doubt that our souls will be obliterated by something physical like an impact or impalement, but let's not take the risk." Minato suggests.

Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen firmly nod their heads.

Hiruzen shifts his attention to their foe. "Let us get back to the matter at hand."

All four Hokages turn their heads to Tobi, who is staring at them with an observatory look in his eyes.

_It seems the Fourth Hokage hasn't marked the First with the Flying Thunder God seal. In that case..._Tobi raises his left arm and faces his palm toward Hashirama.

Hashirama hovers above the ground and is involuntarily pulled toward Tobi.

"This isn't good!" Minato yells, stating the obvious.

Tobirama, Hiruzen, and Minato run toward Hashirama, but it is too late. Hashirama is already halfway to Tobi and the gravitational pull is too strong and fast. Hashirama is now fifteen feet from Tobi.

Tobi calmly awaits for the first Hokage to get in range..."Your soul is mine."


	3. Chapter 3

In desperation, Hiruzen throws Enma in staff form pass Hashirama and towards Tobi. Tobi goes intangible and is forced to negate the gravitational pull. Hashirama falls four feet in front of Tobi. Minato quickly grabs Hashirama, places the FTG seal on him, and jumps back. Enma turns into his true form and attempts to hit Tobi.

Tobi shakes his head in disgust. "Despicable creature."

Enma punches straight through Tobi's head, Tobi materalizes and grab Enma's neck. After Minato, Hiruzen, and Tobirama checks Hashirama's condition to confirm he's alright, Hiruzen realizes the situation with Tobi and Enma.

Hiruzen's eyes nearly pops out of his head. "Enma!"

In the grasp of Tobi's chokehold, Enma looks at Hiruzen. "It's been an honor fight to have fought alongside you. Farewell, my old friend."

Tobi then turns Enma's soul into nothing. Completely erasing his existence.

"Nooooo!" Hiruzen falls to one knee, trembling with anger.

Minato, Tobirama, and Hashirama each puts a hand on Hiruzen's shoulder or back.

"Enma saved my life." Hashirama said. "What an honorable shinobi he was. His soul will not be forgotten. Let us end this battle and avenge him."

Hiruzen raises to both feet. _Enma, I will see have you avenged. _He said in thought.

"Okay, time to get serious and defeat this madman." Minato said, slamming his right hand's fist into the palm of his left hand. "Not only for Enma, but for the entire shinobi world. He is far too dangerous to allow him back into the world of the living and cause chaos in the lives of innocents!

"Hmph. I'd better get serious as well." Tobi says.

A great flash of light like the one that came from Tobi's entrance into the Shinigami Realm, blinds the Hokages. When the light fades, Tobi is gone.

Tobirama rubs his eyes. "What is the meaning of this? What a pitiful coward."

"Lords, I don't think he retreated..." Minato says, appearing furthermore cautious.

Another flash of light, like the last two, brightly shines in the realm. Briefly blinding the Hokages again.

"Tobi must be back! Prepare yourselves." Hashirama tells the others.

The light fades. Tobi stands there. On the left of Tobi stands a woman with long, red hair. On the right of him, stands a man with long, white hair. Both the woman and man has a blank expression on their face.

Minato and Hiruzen look absolutely astonished.

"Jiraiya sensei!?...Kushina!?" Minato asks, his narrow eyes suddenly wide.

* * *

Hiruzen shakes his head in disbelief. "No...that can't really be them could it?..It must be an illusion..."

Tobi crosses his arms across his chest in an arrogant manner. "Hmph. I assure you that they are indeed the real Kushina Uzumaki and the great Toad Sage, Jiraiya. You see, I visited the Heaven Realm not too long ago. Then, I caught them by surprise, put each of them under a genjutsu and kept them in my pocket dimension until now. You really didn't that I would be foolish enough to challenge four Hokagesunprepared, did you?"

"Now, you have gone too far. This...is...unforgivable!" Minato states.

Minato attempts to charge at Tobi, but Hashirama grabs him by the shoulder. "Don't be to hasty, young Minato."

"Lord First, you don't understand; that's my wife and master. They should be living in eternal bliss and joy, not involuntarily dragged into this dreadful situation!"

Hashirama sighs, now understanding Minato's pain. "We must be patient. Acting out of anger will get us nowhere."

Minato nods in agreement, although he is having a hard time holding his rage inside.

"I could destroy their souls this instant if I wished to. So, if I were you, I would listen to the First." Tobi suggests.

Minato sucks in a lot of air and exhales slowly. "You are going to regret having angered the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. I will end your life myself."

_I've never seen him so furious before. _Hiruzen says internally.

Tobi settles into a more battle-ready posture. "Enough with the threats. As I said earlier, it's time to get serious." _Jiraiya won't be of much use as a weapon, there is no natural chakra in this realm, which means using his legendary senjutsu is impossible. Kushina's abilities doesn't compare to these four, even with the boost I've given her. However, their presence will have a psychiatric effect on the Third and Fourth. Well, I'd better get to it. _He then weaves a handsign. Orange chakra bubbles out from Kushina. "Ichibi!"

All four Hokages are startled.

Kushina fully transforms into the one-tailed beast Shukaku. Both of the tailed beast's eyes are sharingans. Jiraiya transitions into a fighting stance. Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen also prepare themselves.

Tobirama faces the Fourth. "Minato, the real battle is about to begin. I know this is tough for you to deal with, but you must ready yourself."

Minato's expression changes from grief-stricken to confident. "I am ready. There is just no way I would let harm come to my master's and wife's souls. I would never forgive myself."

Hiruzen smirks a bit. "That's the Minato I know, the one I chose to succeed me."

"Jiraiya...Kushina. If you can hear me in there, I'm going to get you both out of this and back to the happiness and peace you deserve!" Minato promises.


	4. Chapter 4

Hashirama takes a step forward. "I'll take care of the jinchurki. My Mokuton will suppress the Ichibi's chakra. Do not worry, Minato. I will not bring harm to your wife's soul."

"I appreciate it."

"And I'll handle Jiraiya-boy. As his sensei, I recognize most of his techniques." Hiruzen says.

Minato gives Hiruzen a nod and then turns his head to Tobirama. "Lord Second, assist me in fighting Tobi. Your extraordinary genjutsu will be of much use."

"Understood."

Hiruzen emotionally prepares himself to clash with Jiraiya. Hashirama readies himself to defeat Shukaku, but to save Kushina in the process. Tobirama and Minato stand side-by-side, ready to take down the man responsible for so much chaos.

All three battles are occurring at the same time, but Hiruzen vs Jiraiya is focused on first.

**Hiruzen vs Jiraiya**

The third Hokage charges at Jiraiya. As he approaches Jiraiya, the Sannin uses Needle Jizo. Hundreds of needle-like strands of hair make their way toward Hiruzen, who leaps up and evades the attack. As Sandaime is still in mid-air, Jiraiya attacks him with Fire Release: Flame Bullet. The attack is countered by Hiruzen's Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet. Hiruzen lands and Jiraiya runs towards him. The Toad Sage then weaves a Rasengan while making his way to Hiruzen. Ten feet away, Jiraiya jumps and his rasengan multiples in size.

"Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan." Jiraiya says in a very dull voice.

Hiruzen defends with Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, but he makes it diagonal instead of the usual vertical. The Rasengan completely destroys the wall. Jiraiya finds an unconscious Hiruzen in the rubble and punches him in the chest. Jiraiya's fist gets stuck in Hiruzen's torso, the figure turns out to be a mud clone. The mud holds Jiraya's right hand in place and Hiruzen emerges from a broken piece of his decimated earth wall. He then quickly approaches Jiraiya from behind, puts his left hand's palm on his back and weaves a hand sign with his right.

"Release!" Hiruzen commands.

Jiraiya faints and Hiruzen catches him.

Hiruzen then lays him down far away from the carnage of the other battles. _I'd better stay nearby and watch over him until he regains consciousness. It's up to the others, now..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hashirama vs Shukaku**

First,_ I'd better get this destructive being away from the others. They are already in problematic situations of their own, so having to worry about a tailed beast as well would be a burden._

Hashirama creates a tree and uses it as a spring. He is propelled towards the enormous tailed beast with great speed. Hashirama soars through the air, closing the gap between the Ichibi and himself. Shukaku trys to hit Shodaime with a few Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets, but splits the wind attacks with his demon wind shurikens. Hashirama finally reaches the one-tailed beast, and kicks its forehead with incredible strength, which causes it to fall on its back with a thump that shakes the entire realm. Hashirama lands on Shukaku's stomach, jumps off, and goes underneath it. He then picks it up with both arms and throws him two hundred feet opposite from the other battles. Remembering not to harm Kushina, the First Hokage creates a forest to break Shukaku's fall. Hashirama runs to the Ichibi. Shukaku recovers from the throw and starts to gather positive and negative chakra for a Tailed Beast Bomb.

_This is the perfect time to use that jutsu I've created in this realm._ Hashirama notes to himself.

Now as Hashirama is only a hundred feet away and enclosing, Shukaku launches a Tailed Beast Bomb at Shodaime. Hashirama creates a wooden figure of himself that is equal to Shukaku in size. The humongous Hashirama catches the Tailed Beast Bomb and suppresses the giant chakra ball until it is nothing. It then runs towards the tailed beast. Shukaku launches another Tailed Beast Bomb, but the enormous, wooden Hashirama just smacks the sphere upwards. It then grabs Shukaku by the shoulders and binds him with large branches.

_Without the Crystal Gem, suppressing the Ichibi's chakra won't be as easy. Though, I will make do without it._ "Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands."

The giant Hashirama splits into eleven wooden pillars and surrounds Shukaku. The one-tailed beast gets smaller and smaller until nothing remains but Kushina. Hashirama approaches her and she attacks him. He dodges and places his hand on her shoulder. "Release!"

Kushina faints.

_Now, that just leaves me one more task._ "Release Ichibi!"

Shukaku emerges from Kushina. The First Hokage creates a wooden cage around the tailed beast.

Shukaku gazes upon Shodaime with furious eyes. "Well, if it isn't Hashirama Senju. Get me out of here! I'm not your pet!"

"Sorry, for now you're going to have to remain here until I figure out what to do with you."

"Damn you shinobi!"

Hashirama ignores him. He then looks at Kushina, whose soul is perfectly fine and intact after the tailed beast extraction.

Hashirama lets out a relieving sigh. _It's a good thing souls have unlimited chakra or else the extraction would have done a number on her. Well, my part is done. Now, my fellow Hokages must do theirs._

* * *

**Minato and Tobirama vs Tobi**

Tobirama and Minato stand side-by-side, thirty feet from Tobi.

"Minato, are you ready? Remember that this genjutsu makes everyone who's cast in it blind." Tobirama reminds him.

"Yes, I am more than ready. Quite some time ago in my living days, Lord Third told me stories about his sensei's legendary jutsu arsenal. I recall the details of this technique."

"Okay, prepare yourself. Bringer-of-Darkness!"

Darkness slowly falls around the three shinobi until there is nothing but blackness. Only Tobirama's sight remains.

_Impressive...it seems not even my sharingan or rinnegan can see through this genjutsu. I'd better stay intangible._ Tobi says in thought.

Minato places his left hand's finger on the ground, thus sensing Tobi's presence and location. He then continuously throws kunai at Tobi, but Tobi's intangibility renders the kunai flurries useless. Tobirama remains at Minato's side to avoid friendly-fire. Then, Tobirama attacks Tobi with collages Water Dragon Bullets. Again, Tobi just stands in the same spot, easily avoiding the Hokages' assaults. Five minutes pass since Tobi changed into his intangible state, so one of Minato's kunai hits grazes his arm.

Tobi stumbles a bit backwards. _What!? I assumed I was able to remain intangible here for an infinite amount of time. Damn this realm and its complexities._

Tobirama analyzes what just occurred. _There's the sign I've been waiting for. I figured out he wouldn't be able to keep that up for too long. Tobi must've forgotten we have the advantage, being that we've been in this realm for some time now_. "Minato, teleport to me when I signal you."

"Right."

Those cast in Bringer-of-Darkness still has their other senses. So to avoid Tobi hearing his footsteps, instead of running, Tobirama jumps and silently lands behind Tobi. Tobirama then traps him in Water Prison Jutsu. "Now!"

Minato teleports to Tobirama. The Fourth Hokage then blindly tosses a FTG-marked kunai in the direction of the sound of the water sphere.

Tobi panics, at last losing his calm demeanor. _Judging by the extreme density of this water, this must be the Second Hokage's Water Prison Jutsu. I cannot even raise my arms to use Shinra Tensei._

"It's finally over, we did it." Tobirama says, absolutely sure of himself.

Minato does not look as certain. "I wouldn't call it a victory until Tobi's heart no longer beats."

_I'm at a great disadvantage right now. I must retrieve reinforcements._ Tobi teleports, sucking in the water and Minato's kunais with him. Tobi retreats and the flash of light even brightens the genjutsu world of the Bringer-of-Darkness.

"No, I had him! It was so close to being over, so close..." Tobirama cancels his genjutsu.

Minato is not at all concerned. "We still have the upper-hand. Tobi didn't notice that I threw my kunais in the water. That means wherever he went, my Flying Thunder God seals went with him."

Tobirama has a very stunned expression on his face. "So that means you can finally...leave this realm. We..can..all...leave..."

"I'd better go after him by myself. I do not know where he went or what awaits me there. Don't worry, Lord Second; I will come back victorious."

Tobirama understands why Minato must go alone. "Okay, I'm going to check on the others. See you soon, Minato."

Minato nods and teleports to one of his kunai that got sucked in with Tobi.

Minato looks around and is shocked at what he sees. A hundred feet away stands a marvelous village a thousands of times larger than Konoha. The villagers are smiling ear-to-ear and they all appear to be souls. The sky is golden and the clouds are the brightest white. To the east lies a beautiful, grand forest in which all the animals live in peace with each other.

_Amazing...this must be the...Heaven Realm..._


	6. Chapter 6

_This is incredible._

The sheer beauty of the Heaven Realm distracts Minato from his goal. Then, the thought of Tobi taking Kushina and Jiraiya from a such wonderful place reminds Minato of what he must do. He looks around and Tobi is nowhere to be seen.

_Looks like I've wasted crucial time talking to Tobirama. The last time Tobi retreated, he came back with Jiraiya-sensei and Kushina. My best bet would be that he's going to capture more shinobi as reinforcements. It seems all souls in this realm roams in this remarkable village._

The Fourth Hokage heads for the village. He enters the village and is concerned with what he sees. Billions of villagers walk the streets of the village. With such a vast amount of souls circuiting around, finding someone in specific is a difficult task.

_Well, it's nice to see that so many people made it to the Heaven Realm instead of whatever awaits those with wicked hearts._

Minato searches for Tobi. The scene switches to Tobi's point of view. From the rooftops, Tobi seeks out legendary shinobi to aid him in his fight against the Hokages. Tobi finds the mass amount of villagers to be bothersome.

Tobi overlooks a crowded street. _What a nuisance this is. Oh well, I have more than enough time. The Hokages have no choice but to wait in the Shinigami Realm while I run errands to advance in sealing their fates. Hmph, the convenience of space-time and realm-traveling._

Tobi jumps from rooftop to rooftop, searching the streets for shinobi capable of harming the Hokages' morale. Tobi spots Sakumo Hatake down below cheerfully walking with his wife.

_The legendary White Fang of the Leaf should be of enough assistance. Also, I'm sure Yondaime will not want to bring harm to his soul, being that he is the father of Kakashi. _Tobi leaps down from the building to capture Sakumo.

The scene switches back to Minato's point of view. From seventy-five feet away, Minato sees Tobi as he jumped down from the rooftop.

Minato analyzes the situation. _I can't throw a kunai with all these villagers around. Seems like I must lose the element of surprise. _He runs along the side of buildings and straight for Tobi. Tobi is still unaware of Minato's presence in this realm. Tobi lands ten feet behind Sakumo. He then walks right through the crowd, reaches Sakumo, and materializes to grab him. Minato is now twenty-five feet from Tobi and sees what exactly is going on.

_So, he's trying to capture the White Fang. Not while I'm around._

As Tobi's hand is inches from Sakumo, Minato finally gets close enough to safely throw a kunai. He throws one and it cuts Tobi's hand off. A slimy white substance oozes from Tobi's arm. Tobi finally realizes that Minato followed him.

_How is that possible?! I must retreat again._ Tobi begins to teleport as Minato is just seconds from reaching him.

Sakumo is startled by the hostile occurrence in the middle of such a blissful setting. "Minato Namikaze? What is the meaning of this?"

"I'll explain later. I promise."

Before Tobi completely vanishes, Minato throws a FTG kunai at him. Tobi teleports to his new destination and is hit on the shoulder by the kunai. Minato teleports to the kunai and performs his Flying Raijin Level 2, but misses.

"Don't think you'll get me with that again."

Minato backs up and looks around. There is nothing but wasteland, fire, and lava. Angry and sad souls linger around hopelessly.

_This must be the Hell Realm._ "Tobi! Let's settle this once again, but for good this time. Just me and you." Minato challenges.

"Let's."

* * *

Tobi throws a black sphere a hundred and fifty feet above.

Minato is not fazed by it, but remains cautious, for he may hate Tobi, but does not underestimate him. _I've seen this technique before, through Naruto's eyes. It was Pain who used it, though._

Giant segments of the wasteland rips from the ground and towards the black sphere, lava from nearby volcanoes even gets sucked in by the gravitational pull. A large section of rock rises from underneath Minato. He's pulled in towards the sphere of rock and lava, which is getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Aaahhhhh!" Nearby souls are tugged by the massive ball and are destroyed by the incoming boulders and lava.

Minato takes a careful step backwards. _This isn't good. Because it belongs to a realm of the afterlife, the land has the same properties as souls, which means I can be crushed._

Minato throws a FTG kunai at the ground in an attempt to teleport away from the carnage, but it is also pulled by Chibaku Tensei. Minato is involuntarily approaching the sphere, just sixty feet away and inclosing.

_I'm running out of options. I wonder if this would work... _The Fourth Hokage forms a Rasengan and starts to add his element affinity to it until it is a complete Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. He launches it at the center of the Chibaku Tensei. The enormous sphere is completely obliterated, then Minato jumps down and lands in a giant crater. Boulders and lava fall everywhere.

Minato seems to be satisfied with himself. _Looks like all that training I've done in the Shinigami Realm to add my wind nature to Rasengan paid off._

Tobi stands there, disappointed. _If only I killed him that night, 17 years ago..._

_It's safe engage him in taijutsu now, being that I cut off one of his hands. _Minato tells himself in thought.

With a kunai in his left hand and his right hand made into a fist, Minato charges for Tobi. Minato attacks him, but all his assaults are rendered useless due to Tobi's "intangible" ability. Since Tobi only has one hand, he uses a kicking style of fighting. Minato's reflexes are too quick to be hit by someone who doesn't specialize in taijutsu. They keep fighting close-range, completely on par with each other. Then, Tobi decides to end the taijutsu battle and uses a powered-down version of Shinra Tensei. Surprised by the change, Minato gets hit by the repulsive technique and is knocked back fifteen feet away. He recovers from the blow and rises to his feet.

"I applaud you, not even the second fastest shinobi has been able to hit me. However, it ends here." Minato makes a clone, weaves a hand sign and holds a FTG kunai in between.


End file.
